


dear darling dear

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Inside, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Park Chanyeol, POV Multiple, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, Whining, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Minseok and Yixing spoil their omega through his heat. Love, orgasms, and gratuitous pet names are involved.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	dear darling dear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #70!
> 
> There really isn't much I can say for this one! I enjoyed writing it haha, it's very much my style of fic and anyone who has read my other works will know exactly who I am within roughly 3 paragraphs of this story. I hope you all enjoy this :D

Minseok looks up from his laptop at the sound of soft footsteps padding towards him from down the hall. He smells his mate before he sees him, Chanyeol’s scent preceding him in a thick wall of fevered sweetness. He breathes in deeply and lets the scent seep into his bones, pheromones making the ancient, base parts of his brain wake up and take notice. He knows some other alphas think an omega’s heat scent is overwhelming, even when it comes to their own omega.

Minseok can’t get enough. 

Chanyeol’s heats are some of his favorite times of the year—not because of the marathon sex and the way Chanyeol is just _so_ pliant and sweet, though that certainly doesn’t hurt. Minseok loves Chanyeol’s scent when he’s in heat, loves knotting him and getting to sniff his fill as his mate lies satisfied and sleepy underneath him. They’ll lie together for hours, Chanyeol soaking up his alphas’ attention and easing the instincts and hormones burning under his skin, Minseok getting his fix of heat scent, and Yixing whispering sweet nothings into Chanyeol’s ears, all the little compliments Chanyeol dismisses and gets flustered over when he’s not in heat.

Minseok sighs. Their poor, sweet, insecure omega, they do all they can to spoil him but he’ll never lie still and take it unless his head is filled with heat fog. It doesn’t stop them from trying outside of heat, just means that they have to make every moment of every heat count.

“I’m in here, baby,” Minseok calls. Chanyeol stops in the doorway of Minseok’s little office. His face is flushed, cheeks red and eyes glassy. He looks at Minseok without really _seeing_ him. His whole body lists to the side like he’s simply too heavy to carry himself. Chanyeol sniffs once and lets out a needy whine.

He wipes at the sweat already beading at his hairline. “It’s almost here. I don’t feel good, Minnie.”

“No, you never do. The beginning of your heats are always the most uncomfortable. Let me finish this email and then I’ll tell my boss I’m out for the rest of the week,” Minseok offers his mate a sympathetic smile. Chanyeol just rubs at his face again with one hand, the other wrapped around his belly to try and ease the cramps.

He swears that he never had cramps until he started taking birth control when they all first started dating. Minseok feels bad when he thinks about it, how it’s just piling on when heats are enough of a shit show by themselves, but Chanyeol is adamant that the cramps are much more manageable than going off birth control and having to worry about getting pregnant. 

Babies aren’t in the picture, not yet. It’s something they’ve discussed and whole-heartedly agreed upon, but still a ways away in the future. Yixing doesn’t want to think about babies until he is settled in at his new job and Chanyeol wants to get his music career off the ground first. As for Minseok, he wouldn’t be upset if Chanyeol got knocked up during this very heat, but he would prefer that they all be on the same page so that they can really enjoy it.

Minseok finishes off his email and clocks out of work until next Tuesday. He sends off his request for heat leave a moment later and smiles as it is instantly approved. His company’s HR department is truly spectacular, run by some of the most terrifyingly efficient people Minseok has ever met. With all the boring adult business out of the way, Minseok rolls his chair back from his desk and opens his arms for the best part about being an adult.

“All yours now, puppy,” he smiles as Chanyeol lurches forward and scrambles to fit his giant frame into Minseok’s lap. It’s a tight fit, one that some might say isn’t a fit at all, but Minseok can’t say he minds.

Neither he nor Yixing have ever minded having a lap full of sweet, clingy Chanyeol. As Yixing likes to say whenever Chanyeol starts in on himself about his own size, it’s just more of him to kiss.

And kiss Minseok does. He pets Chanyeol’s hair and kisses his temple. He breathes in all that wonderful scent, nosing his way down to the crook of his mate’s neck. Chanyeol whimpers, melting into Minseok’s arms as the heat slowly begins to burn its way through his system. 

“How bad is it? Is it starting?” 

Chanyeol nods. “When I woke up from my nap. Not too bad yet, but I want Xing.” The omega rubs at his eyes with both hands and shifts in Minseok’s lap until he can rest his head on his alpha’s shoulder. “I really want Xing,” his voice trembles. Minseok sighs and squeezes him tight; Chanyeol is always so emotional at the beginning of his heats, so tearful and whiny. He clings to Minseok and cries until the first wave hits him and incinerates every emotion but relentlessly horny. And then he cries harder, begging Minseok to help him hold it off until Yixing can get home.

It wasn’t always like this. Back before Yixing started at his horrible job, Chanyeol would happily spend the half hour or so it takes for his heat to ramp up into its first wave being passed between his alphas, kissed dizzy and giggling. 

Yixing and Minseok would alternate the privilege of getting to give their omega the first knot of the heat. The first knot is special, intimate, a massive ego boost, Chanyeol’s face going slack with bliss and relief as he takes that first knot and his body understands it’s going to be taken care of for the rest of the heat.

“I know you do, Channie, I know you do. And I know he wants to be here with you. Did you already call him and let him know?” Minseok pushes his hands up under Chanyeol’s shirt, one palm to his back and one to his belly. The skin under Minseok’s fingertips is hot to the touch. Sweat begins to bead under his palm and he kisses at Chanyeol’s pulse. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, a miserable, pitiful little hiccup jolting his body. “I tried, but he texted me and said he was in a meeting and they weren’t going to let him go for an _hour._ But I need him _now._ Why do they always keep him from me?”

Minseok is thankful to be able to work remotely when need be, always on heat watch once Chanyeol starts pumping out pheromones. Minseok’s job, while stressful at times, is in a company that was built by an alpha-omega pair, and so abides by many of the traditional rules regarding alpha-omega matings. 

If Minseok is at the office, Chanyeol is allowed to come by whenever he chooses so long as he stays in Minseok’s office or is out doing menial tasks for his alpha. Should Minseok ever rise to the position where he requires a secretary, Chanyeol is to be offered the job before any applications are taken for the position as no one will ever take better care of Minseok than his mate. 

The most important rule is that Minseok is never to be denied heat leave as it is his duty as an alpha to care for his omega during a heat.

The company is very strict about that one, his boss often wanting him to clock out a day or two before the heat comes to help Chanyeol nest and stock up on food and water and clean sheets. But Minseok never does, he feels like it would be too cruel to Yixing. He knows Yixing would do anything to laze around with Chanyeol when he’s in pre-heat, but he’s stuck in his soul-sucking job at that horrible company that professes to pride itself on being inclusive when it actually just discriminates the two less common dynamics.

No company is allowed to deny heat leave, but the one Yixing works for sure tries to. He is perfectly capable of working from home during Chanyeol’s pre-heat, but they refuse to let him. They make him come to work the day Chanyeol’s heat is supposed to start and often refuse to let him go for at least an hour or two after he applies for leave. 

Yixing is lucky if he manages to get home in time to see Chanyeol take Minseok’s knot, hole fingered wide open and belly painted with three orgasms because Chanyeol tried to wait for as long as possible. He always tries to wait. Even when the heat is so unbearable that Chanyeol can hardly breathe through his tears, he begs Minseok to help him hold out a little longer, to wait just a few more minutes in case Yixing comes home. 

Most heats like this, Minseok has to coax and beg and plead to even get Chanyeol in bed because he knows it’ll be easier to give in and let Minseok take care of him once he’s in their nest.

Minseok kisses Chanyeol’s forehead and lets his overgrown baby boy snuggle in his lap. “This is the last heat we’ll have to suffer through like this, remember,” he purrs low in his chest, reassuring and comforting and doing what he can to soothe Chanyeol before he makes himself too upset. “Xingie will be at his new job by the time your next heat rolls around and he’ll be working from home just like me. We’ll both be here to take care of you and we can spend all day in bed just the way you like.”

“But I want him now. H-he’s _our_ alpha and I want him _now.”_

“I know you do, puppy. I want him here too.” Minseok takes in another deep breath of Chanyeol’s scent as he presses soft kisses to the flushed skin of his omega’s face. That lovely scent is soured by distress now, little whimpers escaping Chanyeol’s lips as the muscles of his lower belly contract hard enough for Minseok to feel. He lets out a hiss in sympathy, rubbing firmly at the cramping muscles to try and force them to ease.

“Is it bad,” Minseok whispers. 

Chanyeol nods, cheek rubbing against Minseok’s shoulder. “It really, really hurts, Minseok. So bad.”

“What can I do to make it better?” Chanyeol shrugs. His eyes are a little unfocused from the pain, jaw clenched as he tries to breathe through it all. He’ll be fine once the cramping eases, maybe a little more whiny and tearful and irrational and _stubborn_ as the heat marches closer, so Minseok decides to take advantage of the moment to get Chanyeol situated somewhere more comfortable. He stands up from the chair with Chanyeol in his arms and carries him back down the hall to the bedroom.

Chanyeol protests the second he realizes what’s happening, whining and attempting to struggle in Minseok’s arms. But Minseok holds him steady and keeps moving. Carrying Chanyeol around is second nature after so many heats together—and he had plenty of practice hauling Yixing to bed after his mate worked himself to exhaustion long before Chanyeol was even in the picture. 

The mattress is a mess of blankets and pillows all piled together into a makeshift nest just as it always is when a rut or heat comes around. They’re almost always Chanyeol’s handiwork, though he does light up when Yixing comes and lets himself be ordered around, putting everything just where Chanyeol wants it.

Minseok deposits his precious cargo into the Chanyeol-shaped indent in the mass where the omega had been sleeping before his heat woke him up, following him into the nest a few seconds later when Chanyeol reaches for him. The nest is a little sloppy now, jostled and shifted from when Chanyeol crawled out to find Minseok, so he takes a few moments to rearrange everything back to the way it was when Yixing left for work that morning, pillow walls piled high to make the whole space feel cozy and secure.

When Minseok turns back to Chanyeol, he finds that the omega already has Yixing’s pajama pants from the night before pressed to his face, little sniffs of his other alpha’s scent to try and trick himself into believing that Yixing is actually there with him. It doesn’t work, not really, but Chanyeol isn’t clutching at his belly anymore. Minseok considers that in and of itself a success.

“Better now? Want me to get a heating pad or some water?” Chanyeol shakes his head, instead reaching for Minseok with his free hand to pull down into the nest to cuddle. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to touch you,” Minseok presses a soft, chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s lips and then lets his omega bury his face into his neck and settle in. 

Chanyeol manages to doze for a little while as his temperature slowly rises. Minseok plays with his hair, occupying himself with the soft, contented noises Chanyeol makes at each touch. Chanyeol’s phone, likely tossed into the tangle of blankets in a fit of frustration after Yixing said he wouldn’t be home for at least another hour, buzzes with a text.

**From: Xingie**

_They’re keeping me for another hour. I’m so sorry puppy I’m trying as hard as I can to get home to you. Is it really bad yet? Did you go get Minseok?_

_Please don’t hurt yourself waiting for me. Let Minseokkie take care of you when you need it_

_I love you <3 _

**From: Puppy Yeollie**

_It’s Minseok_

_He’s okay, getting a little catnap in before the heat really hits. He’s upset you’re not here like usual but I’ve got him in the nest and he’s letting me snuggle him and I’m going to try and see if he’ll let me knot him before the fever gets too bad_

_Don’t beat yourself up okay? Just have to get through this heat and then we can go back to nice, easy heats_

**From: Xingie**

_Tell him I don’t wanna come home and see him crying in pain because he’s been waiting for me. I wanna come home to him happy and satisfied on your knot and ready for me to spoil_

**From: Puppy Yeollie**

_Will do lol_

_We love you too. Hurry home <3 _

**From: Xingie**

_You know I will_

Chanyeol stirs at the buzz of Yixing’s last message. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, hair sticking to his forehead as sweat begins to bead up and run down his body. Minseok can smell the slick leaking out of him, feel his hard cock rubbing against his thigh. Minseok takes in a deep breath and growls high in his chest, a little dizzy from just how _good_ Chanyeol smells now that the heat is in full swing.

“C-can you t-touch,” Chanyeol trails off, moaning when Minseok shoves a hand down the back of his pants and rubs the pads of his fingers against his omega’s hot, wet hole. He grinds back in clumsy, uneven shoves of his hips, panting against Minseok’s neck.

He yanks his shirt off and tosses it somewhere in the room before taking Minseok’s free hand and pulling it to one of his nipples that’s standing hard and red against his chest. Minseok pinches the nub between his thumb and forefinger and gently rolls, his own cock hardening rapidly in his boxers at the fresh gush of slick that leaks out onto his other hand. 

Chanyeol likes having his nipples played with even without the heat dialing every sensation up to a million. But when he’s like this, so sensitive and needy and ready for pleasure, Minseok and Yixing can make him come from his nipples alone. It takes the two of them working together, one mouth on a nipple each and holding Chanyeol down as he writhes and thrashes around, but it’s so beautiful to watch him come apart like that, sobbing and scrabbling at their shoulders as he made a mess of himself.

“Good, puppy?” Minseok waits until Chanyeol whimpers out an affirmation before pulling his hands away. Chanyeol is quick to grab at him, long fingers overlapping around Minseok’s wrists as he tries to pull his alpha back where he wants him. 

For all Chanyeol is bigger than Minseok and Yixing, his alphas are that much stronger, especially when he’s weak from fever and need, and he whines out a pitiful, heartbroken noise when Minseok gently pulls his hands free. “It’s okay,” Minseok soothes him with a soft kiss to his lips, “It’s okay. I’m just getting you undressed, okay? So it’s easier for me to touch you?”

Chanyeol blinks at him for a long moment before nodding, “Okay, but _hurry.”_

And Minseok has never been good at denying Chanyeol anything, not when he asks so sweetly, hips kicking up to press his hard-on into Minseok’s legs. He quickly shoves Chanyeol’s pants down his thighs until the omega can kick them off the rest of the way by himself.

Chanyeol rolls onto his back as soon as he’s undressed with his arms stretched above his head and thighs spread with just enough room for Minseok. Minseok strips as well, tossing his clothing onto the floor like a heathen. He’ll pick all the clothes up later and deposit them into the hamper properly, but he can’t find it in himself to care about tidiness with his omega spread out in front of him like this, smelling like the embodiment of desire and want and looking up at him with those pretty brown eyes.

Minseok crawls in between those spread thighs and cages Chanyeol in, nosing at his neck and running his palms down the burning hot expanse of his chest and abdomen. It’s softer than usual; Chanyeol is a little gym rat most of the year and has the body to show for it, but one of the first signs of an approaching heat, even before the pheromones, is how the hard muscles on his stomach give way to the slightest layer of fat to prepare for three days of marathon sex. 

He still looks absolutely gorgeous to Minseok and Yixing. He’s their handsome, strong omega that they want to kiss and cuddle and spend all their time with for the rest of their respective existences. But Chanyeol gets so upset about all his hard work at the gym is going to waste, albeit temporarily, that he won’t look at himself shirtless in the mirror unless his tummy is covered in lovebites that remind him just how attractive his alphas think he is. And they can’t have that.

So Minseok kisses his way down Chanyeol’s body to refresh the marks he’d left the day before. Chanyeol sighs and shifts as Minseok bites a bruise into the skin just below his belly button. His eyelashes flutter and his face flushes dark red, the color slowly spreading down his neck. 

“Hot,” Chanyeol mumbles. Minseok can feel the fevered skin under his hands. “‘S hot, Minseokkie. Can you turn on the fan?” 

Minseok looks over to where the box fan is whirring away and blowing a strong breeze over the bed. “It’s already on.” He winces when Chanyeol lets out a long, drawn out whine. “I know, puppy, I know. You’ll feel better once you’ve been taken care of, I promise.”

He slides his hands into the crease of Chanyeol’s thigh to spread his legs wider and they slip in the sweat and slick that’s already gathered there. The alpha hopes that Yixing has the foresight to lug the jugs of water they have in the kitchen into the bedroom because he certainly didn’t.

“‘S gonna be a bad one,” Chanyeol’s words slur and he scrubs at his face, fingers tangling in his sweaty hair. Minseok nods.

It’s never a good sign when Chanyeol’s fever spikes so rapidly.

Minseok hopes Yixing gets home soon, because he isn’t sure if Chanyeol is going to be completely satisfied after the first knot.

He presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s hip bone, another to the tip of the cock that’s flushed an angry red and lying hard and throbbing against his omega’s stomach. A bit of precum dribbles out and Chanyeol lets out a breathy moan when Minseok draws his tongue up the underside of the shaft. Minseok takes the head into his mouth and softly sucks, hopefully distracting Chanyeol from the discomfort building under his skin. Another spurt of precum hits Minseok’s tongue and swallows without a second thought, head filled with the lovely scent of his omega in heat and the lovely sound of his omega’s pleasure.

Fingers slips between Chanyeol’s cheeks to press once again at his hole. It’s loosened even more, the entire area coated in a mess of slick. It throbs and clenches at Minseok’s touch, so eager and desperate and _open._

“How much longer u-until Xing comes home,” Chanyeol sighs and pulls at his own hair. He shoves his own fingers in his mouth for something to suck on. Minseok tongues the sensitive spot just beneath the head of Chanyeol’s cock just to watch him squirm, eyes widening and legs spreading and lips working harder around his fingers to try and soothe himself. His hole clenches, trying to suck in the fingers pressed up against it, so, so empty. 

Chanyeol’s aching for something to fill him up. He always describes the need for a knot in heat as feeling hollow, like he’s been opened up and cleaned out and everything is horrible and painful and he’ll never be okay again until he’s full. 

Minseok pushes two fingers inside him and quickly finds his prostate, rubbing slow circles around it. He grins when Chanyeol moans at the stretch, the pleasure. His hips buck, rolling in clumsy circles up towards Minseok’s mouth and back onto Minseok’s fingers. It’s a nice, easy rhythm and Minseok fucks Chanyeol with just two fingers, pushing in as Chanyeol rolls down to make his omega sigh. Minseok’s mouth on his cock is secondary, nice but not nearly as important as the fingers inside him.

He’s so wet inside. Wet, hot, tight, squeezing around Minseok’s fingers and attempting to suck them in deeper whenever Minseok goes to pull out. The muscles in his stomach jump. They contract and release as his orgasm builds under his skin. Chanyeol always comes so fast when he’s in heat. He lets out a deep whine when Minseok actually does pull his fingers out, warbling little noises as he spreads his legs further apart, hips tilted to show off his hole that’s starting to redden from friction and shiny with slick.

“Oh, puppy,” Minseok pulls off Chanyeol’s cock to purr. “What do you want? What do you need? Tell me, I’ll give it to you if I can.”

“More,” Chanyeol’s chest heaves as he mumbles around the fingers in his mouth, “Please, Minseokkie, I want it. W-want your fingers back.” The flush has spread past his collar bones now. His cock is drooling precum, so red it’s nearly purple and begging for attention. All of Chanyeol is begging for attention though, from his cute, oversized ears to his soft, slack lips to his wet, needy hole, his entire body asks for every bit of affection Minseok has to give. 

Minseok kisses the base of Chanyeol’s cock. “Of course, whatever you want. Is three enough or does my greedy omega want four? Is your hole so hungry for my cock that you’ll take whatever I give you?” 

And Chanyeol just nods helplessly, moaning and somehow getting his long, pretty legs even wider apart. “Please, please, please, alpha, whatever you want. J-just make me come. Make me come, it hurts and it’s so hot and I just want to feel good. Y- _you_ make me feel good. Minseokkie, alpha, _please.”_

Heart swelling with love, Minseok nods, presses a kiss to the jut of Chanyeol’s hipbone, and stretches him open with three fingers. A beautiful groan rips its way out of Chanyeol’s chest. “Good,” Minseok asks as he fucks Chanyeol hard and fast with his fingers, making sure to drag his fingertips over his prostate with every pass. And he lies there, a boneless, needy mess in the middle of their nest, whimpering in response.

His thighs tremble on either side of Minseok when the alpha shoves his fingers as deep as they’ll go inside of Chanyeol and spreads them wide to stretch him the way he’s begging for, an imitation of a knot that has his cock flexing and spitting out more precum. Chanyeol pants out desperate noises, toes curling, insides clenching down. He’s so ready to be fucked that he’d probably come before Minseok could get ten thrusts in, then he’d come again on Minseok’s knot and likely be able to wait for Yixing to come home and knot him too.

But he hasn’t asked for it, hasn’t granted Minseok permission, so Minseok just fists his free hand around the base of Chanyeol’s cock and swallows him down again.

“Oh, oh god! Fuck, please!” He pulls his fingers out of his mouth to snatch up Yixing’s pajama pants, pressing them to his face. His other hand trails down his body to pinch and pull at his own nipples. He rolls them between his fingers as he grinds against Minseok; his hips work, bucking, rolling, twitching like they’re not sure what to do. 

Minseok has to let go of Chanyeol’s cock to bar an arm across those hips before they thrust up and gag him. 

He knows it’s not Chanyeol’s fault, but his omega has a very proportionate dick for his size and not even Minseok and Yixing, with all their years of experience, can deepthroat him. They just don’t have Chanyeol’s ridiculous oral fixation.

Chanyeol whimpers out a half-dazed apology. Minseok dismisses it by sucking hard around the cock in his mouth and smiles as best he can at the little scream Chanyeol makes.

Minseok teases Chanyeol’s hole with his pinky finger, running it around his rim, pressing the very tip only to pull it back out. Chanyeol wants it; Minseok can hear how badly his greedy little hole wants more, wants to be stretched wider and wider and _wider,_ in the uptick of his breathing, the whines that come out whenever Minseok acts like he’s going to give him that fourth finger.

Long fingers reach down and tap twice at Minseok’s shoulder. A warning—Chanyeol’s close and he knows Minseok’s not a fan of swallowing, too sensitive of a gag reflex. Minseok’s heart lurches at the gesture. So lost in heat and his omega still manages to think of him and his needs.

Instead of pulling off, Minseok breathes carefully through his nose and takes Chanyeol the little bit deeper he can without gagging himself. He can’t let kindness like that go unrewarded. He swallows around the dick in his mouth and focuses on breathing and fucking Chanyeol sloppy and open with his fingers.

Chanyeol yelps. Minseok looks up to see his face screwed up in pleasure, every muscle going taut. He’s letting out the most beautiful noises, mouth open and begging to be kissed, chest heaving as he plays with his nipples. The blankets beneath them are soaked in slick and Chanyeol keeps clenching down, so, so close. 

Minseok teases Chanyeol with his pinky finger one last time before pushing it in alongside the other three just as he lets the head of Chanyeol’s cock nestle against the back of his throat. 

It’s all too much for his poor, sweet omega. Chanyeol comes with a little cry, squirming on the bed. His hole squeezes around Minsek’s fingers like he’d die if they pulled out, cock shooting line after line of cum into Minseok’s mouth. 

Minseok has to fight back the urge to gag more than a few times as he swallows it all, but it’s worth it for the way Chanyeol’s orgasm seems to go on and on, hopefully burning away a little bit of the heat-fever. He rubs Chanyeol’s prostate with all four fingers and tries not to imagine how good that tight, hot, wet, clenching would feel around his cock. It’s not about him or his pleasure, but it’s so hard not to think about how good it is to be buried to the knot inside of his omega.

Eventually, once Chanyeol’s stopped coming, cries tapering off into mewls and heavy breathing, Minseok pulls off his cock and sighs when it shows no sign of going down. He knew it wouldn’t, but he always hopes that maybe he can give Chanyeol some sort of temporary relief without actually fucking him before that first knot that tells his omega’s body to settle, that it’ll get what it needs and can let Chanyeol rest. 

“Yixing?” It’s the first thing Chanyeol says when he finally comes down, soft, plaintitive, like he’s calling for him to come from the other room. 

Minseok smiles a sad smile and shakes his head. He crawls up Chanyeol’s body for the tears gathering in his eyes can fall and kisses his soft, sweet lips. Chanyeol chases after him when he pulls away, searching desperately for more that Minseok can’t help but give him. It’s hard to resist him normally, but nearly impossible when he’s so sweet like this, when he needs Minseok and Yixing more than ever. “Not yet. But soon, puppy, so soon. I bet he’s already on his way. And do you know what he told me he wants to see when he gets here?”

“Me,” Chanyeol asks, blinking his big, puppy dog eyes. They’re hazy, dazed from orgasm and glazed from the fever that’s still radiating off his skin.

“Of course,” Minseok leans down to nuzzle their noses together. “Of course he wants to see you. But do you know what else?” Chanyeol shakes his head. “He wants to see you happy and satisfied, no tears, no pain, just that sweet, dopey smile you always get after you’ve been fucked. He wants to see you hanging off my knot and ready to be spoiled until you’re ready for him to fuck you.”

And Chanyeol whines then, upset and unsure, because the heat tells him he needs _both_ alphas there before he can take a knot. It’s a sick, vicious cycle of needing a knot and then trying to wait until both his alphas are there to get fucked which only makes his need for a knot worse.

Chanyeol will wait and wait and _wait_ for Yixing before he lets Minseok fuck him. He’ll wait until the need for a knot rubs every nerve ending raw and he’s crying and begging for Minseok to make him come with his hands or mouth to try and delay the inevitability of him getting fucked without Yixing there. He holds on for as long as he physically can, and then some, even though it leaves all three of them miserable by the end—Chanyeol, exhausted and trembling, emotionally fragile and already worn out when his heat has hardly begun, Minseok, stressed and upset and emotionally drained from trying to care for Chanyeol on his own, and Yixing, distressed and angry and so, so guilty that his absence caused the mess. 

“Please, Chanyeol, please let me help you. It’s the last heat we have to do this, remember? After this we’ll both be right there with you from the start and it’ll be so easy. Won’t it be nice for Yixing to come home and not see you hurting? God, I’d love to not have to watch you hurt yourself. Please, _please,_ just let me fuck you,” Minseok whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, absolutely unashamed of begging.

“It’s just so hard without him here. We’ve done this for so long that it should be routine, but it feels just as bad as that first heat every single time. It feels all wrong. It’s good because you’re here and I love you,” Chanyeol hiccups and presses his face into Minseok’s shoulder, arms clinging tight to his alpha’s back, “I love you so much and I want you to fuck me so bad. But Yixing’s not here and I love him too so it all feels wrong. It feels like something bad will happen if I get knotted and he’s not here.”

Minseok nods. He presses kisses to Chanyeol’s sweaty hair. “I understand. But you know that’s not true, right? Nothing bad will happen. It’s the hormones talking and making you anxious.”

Chanyeol nods, but then he shrugs, because knowing the fear’s irrational does nothing to get rid of it. 

“How about this.” Minseok settles between Chanyeol’s legs and grabs the phone he’d tossed off to the side. He kisses Chanyeol on the tip of his nose, the space between his eyebrows, nudges his head to the side to bite gently at his earlobe. “It’s been about an hour since Yixing’s last text, so how about we see if he’s on his way home. Will that make you feel better?”

And Chanyeol’s eyes light up the way they sometimes do when Minseok suggests this. It doesn’t always work, sometimes Chanyeol is too anxious, sometimes Yixing doesn’t get the memo and says he’s still stuck at work and Chanyeol becomes even more upset. But right now he’s nodding and letting Minseok settle between his thighs like he’s ready to get fucked and the phone just happens to be buzzing with a text from Yixing saying he’s clocking out and running to the parking garage; Minseok thanks every deity he can think of for small miracles.

“See? He’s on his way right now. Xing is coming home, so why don’t you relax and let me take care of you? It’ll be the last heat for a long time where I get to fuck you first. Let’s enjoy it.” Chanyeol nods, eyes fluttering shut. It must be a bad heat if he’s giving in so soon. Or maybe he’s just comforted enough by the knowledge that Yixing’s is only thirty minutes away that the idea of being knotted without him there doesn’t upset him so badly.

Minseok doesn’t know, nor does he particularly care. The only thing he cares about is giving Chanyeol some sort of respite from the fever under his skin.

He kisses his way down Chanyeol’s jaw to suck a mark on the underside and get him to turn his head to the side to give Minseok better access to his neck and the scars over his scent glands from their mating ceremony. He feels his omega’s body go slack, scent turning darker, heavier. He’s probably pouring out slick right now, cock flexing against his stomach and spurting out precum.

Shifting between Chanyeol’s spread thighs to get into a better position, Minseok decides to find out. He fits one hand underneath one of Chanyeol’s thighs and hoists it up until the crook of his mate’s knee is resting on his shoulder. The stretch has Chanyeol whining and wiggling his hips back for more. The soft skin of his neck shifts under Minseok’s lips as he turns his head in search of kisses, sighing sweetly into Minseok’s mouth when he invariably gets what he wants.

There’s a whimper that gets swallowed down when Minseok forcibly tilts Chanyeol’s head to the side to kiss him deeper; Minseok’s hips kick forward at the sound of it, desperate, greedy, begging.

The head of Minseok’s cock slips between Chanyeol’s cheeks, sliding through the mess of slick and sweat gathered there until it notches against Chanyeol’s sweet, needy hole. He's gotten very, very good at ignoring his own needs while helping Chanyeol through his heats, but he can’t stop the way his cock _throbs_ the second it gets near Chanyeol’s hole. It clenches, trying to suck Minseok in and fill that empty, hollow ache deep inside. 

He ruts forward once, twice, the shaft of his cock rubbing against Chanyeol’s rim. Chanyeol sighs and lifts his other leg to wrap around Minseok’s waist to try and drag him in closer. “Come on,” Chanyeol whines, “No teasing!”

“Wasn’t teasing, puppy. I had to make sure you were wet enough for me. Don’t want to hurt you.” Minseok captures Chanyeol’s lips in a kiss. He licks along the seam of Chanyeol’s lips until his mate is letting out soft, grumbling noises and opening his mouth to let him in. Then Minseok pulls away, because sometimes he does love to tease. 

Before Chanyeol has the chance to whine about it, Minseok lines his cock up and slowly rolls his hips forward until the head pushes past Chanyeol’s rim and into where he’s hot and wet and greedy. Any complaint his mate had quickly dies on his tongue. Minseok watches his eyebrows pull together, face scrunching up as he stretches open around his alpha’s cock. 

They both moan when Minseok bottoms out. Chanyeol clenches tight and rocks his hips in little circles for more friction. His eyes are half-lidded, glazed over; his lips are slack and shiny, the skin of his face, neck, and chest flushed red. 

His fever seems to have gone down a little, at least. Or maybe Minseok’s overheating too. It’s hard not to burn up when he’s got an omega this fucking gorgeous writhing on his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Good,” Minseok asks. Chanyeol nods, still working back onto his cock, but Minseok doesn’t think it’s nearly enough for him yet. The leg on his shoulder is pushed forward to open Chanyeol up further, let Minseok in even deeper. One thrust is all it takes for Chanyeol to yelp. His eyes fly open and he reaches up to scrabble at Minseok’s biceps. “Is that good, Chanyeollie? Tell me. Tell me what you need.”

He builds a slow rhythm, pullings out until just the tip is left inside before sliding home again. He knows he has to be dragging over Chanyeol’s prostate with every movement—Chanyeol’s cock is leaking too much precum for him not to be. He revels in the stream of sounds Chanyeol lets out before he finally remembers how to speak. “‘S good,” Chanyeol slips his leg off Minseok’s shoulder so he can drag him down close, “‘S so good. Your cock’s so thick, Minseokkie. I feel like I’m going to split in half.”

“Just wait until I knot you.” Chanyeol, more than a little dazed with pleasure, lets out a whimper at that, like he’s scared, like he thinks it’ll hurt. Minseok chuckles and nibbles at the soft skin of his omega’s neck, filling his lungs with Chanyeol’s scent until he’s dizzy with it. 

He butts their foreheads together and smiles, “You can take it. You were made to take it, weren’t you? Both me and Yixing, you take our cocks so well. Nobody else will ever be as good for us as you.”

Chanyeol huffs. “Nobody else will ever have the chance.” Minseok nods, careful not to trigger any heat-intensified insecurities. He rocks his hips forward and grunts when Chanyeol squeezes down around him on instinct. The angle is a little restrictive for movement, but it feels fucking fantastic and has Chanyeol’s cock rubbing against Minseok’s stomach. “You’re mine, the both of you.”

“And you’re ours. You’re our omega and we’d never even dare to look at another.” Minseok pecks Chanyeol once on the lips to see him smile and then shifts his hips for leverage and starts the long, arduous process of fucking the heat out of him.

Heat sex is wet, hot, and messy. There’s sweat sliding down Chanyeol’s body, unshed tears welling up at the corner of his eyes, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Minseok’s cock squelches in and out of Chanyeol’s ass with each thrust and Chanyeol keeps leaking slick like it’s not wet enough already. And that’s not even including the mess they’ll make once Chanyeol takes a knot and comes all over himself, once Minseok and Yixing’s cum starts leaking out of him and smearing down his legs.

They’ll be doing laundry for _days_ to clean everything Chanyeol used to make the nest. 

Minseok doesn’t allow himself to think about any of that, though. Instead, he fucks Chanyeol hard and fast, rocking his omega’s entire body with each thrust. Chanyeol moans, panting in Minseok’s ear and trying to roll his hips back to meet him. 

He _sobs,_ a broken, desperate little noise, when Minseok pushes himself up higher onto his knees and hitches Chanyeol’s hips up to fuck him deeper. Minseok has to pull himself out of Chanyeol’s grip then so he can sit up and toss his head back at the pleasure, feeling himself dragging against walls that clutch at him, trying to draw him back in. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groans. “How do you always feel so good, puppy?”

Chanyeol just whines and reaches a hand down to tug at his own cock where it lies red and angry and hard against his belly. “I’m close. I’m really, really close. Want you to knot me.”

“You’re waiting for me to knot you?” Chanyeol nods even as he continues to stroke himself closer and close to the edge. His thighs shake around Minseok’s waist, toes curling and face screwing up as he fights the need to come. 

Minseok feels his knot start to swell just from the sight of it. “Just come, puppy. You know you’ll come again once your greedy little hole gets the knot it’s been begging for.” Chanyeol whimpers and stares up Minseok with wide, innocent eyes even as his cock spits more precum. “It’s okay, the faster you come, the sooner you get your knot. Your alpha’s going to take care of you, just let go,” he urges, working the beginnings of his knot past Chanyeol’s rim. 

Chanyeol, always a slut for a knot with or without a heat, comes when he feels it. His pupils blow and his hole starts spasming as his cock shoots ropes of cum up his abdomen. It’s precious, the way such a big man lets out the most precious little gasps and whimpers as he comes from the feeling of his alpha’s knot starting to grow. 

After that, Minseok just puts his head down and fucks Chanyeol with everything he has. If he really wanted to, he could last through Chanyeol’s orgasm by fucking him nice and slow and taking care not to let the sweet, rhythmic clenching of his insides drag him over the edge.

He doesn’t want to.

Minseok fucks Chanyeol through his orgasm and chases after his own. He forces his swelling knot through the his omega’s puffy red rim over and over, stretching wider and wider and dragging Chanyeol’s orgasm out for centuries, millenia, until he’s sobbing and begging for it to stop even though his cock is _still_ hard against his stomach. 

He begs for Minseok to stop, to knot him, to make the heat stop hurting; he begs for Minseok to kiss him and moans into his alpha’s mouth when he does.

Minseok can feel himself barreling towards the edge. His pulse roars in his ears as he fucks Chanyeol stupid, his knot almost completely swollen. He shoves it in one last time to make sure he doesn’t actually end up hurting his sweet, needy mate before resorting to grinding. His cock throbs inside Chanyeol, surrounded by wet, tight heat that gets tighter and tighter as the feeling of being stretched open on a knot drags him kicking and screaming towards his third orgasm of the round.

They’re both so, so close, so lost in their own heads that they don’t hear the bedroom door open or smell the sudden burst of lust from the doorway.

Two hands suddenly appear to pinch and pull at Chanyeol’s nipples as teeth latch onto one of the scarred marks on either side of Minseok’s throat. “Let your alpha see you come,” Yixing growls low in his throat. “That’s an order.”

♥ ♥ ♥ 

Yixing loves watching Chanyeol take his first knot of the heat. The bliss on his face, the relief and joy and ecstasy that rolls down his entire body as he comes all over himself and milks the knot inside him for every last drop of cum it can give. But there’s something beautiful about watching Minseok come from teeth in his neck too. His eyes always get so wide, he moans so loudly and comes so hard that he needs Yixing to help him stay upright. 

He’s probably filling Chanyeol up so well, painting his insides white. Yixing grins at the soft, far-away look in Chanyeol’s eyes; he only gets that look when he’s got hot cum inside him. Minseok gets the same way, though he tends to shiver more than Chanyeol, still not used to being warmed up from the inside even after all these years.

“This is just what I wanted to come home to,” Yixing kisses Minseok’s cheek and then leans down to do the same to Chanyeol. “The both of you are so happy and calm, ready for me to spoil and love.”

Chanyeol’s cheek is still far, far too hot for an omega that just took their first knot of the heat. He should be back to his normal temperature by now, ready to rest and refuel for the next wave. The fever isn’t as bad as it would be if Minseok hadn’t knotted him, but it’s not gone either. When Yixing looks, he sees that Chanyeol’s cock is still rock hard and angry, like it didn’t just have at least two orgasms wrung out of it in the past five minutes. The flush on his chest has receded up to the base of his neck, but it’s still there. The heat is still there, burning under his skin.

Yixing nuzzles his nose against Chanyeol’s cheek before straightening up to help Minseok lie down on top of their omega. He smiles as he watches his mates instantly cling to each other, snuggling in impossibly closer and trading tired, dizzy kisses. They share a look before turning to him and reaching for him with fingers wiggling, demanding his presence in bed. 

He is helpless to do anything but oblige.

Once he’s stripped naked and tossed his clothes into the growing pile near the nightstand, he crawls into the nest beside his mates and curls into their sides. Kisses are pressed to every bit of him they can reach, two eager, loving mouths attacking from all sides to welcome him home. 

“Missed you,” Chanyeol mumbles and rubs his sweaty face against Yixing’s.

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Minseok just holds him close with one arm and smiles.

Yixing leans in to kiss both his mates hard and deep, hands sliding into their hair to offer the head scratches he knows they both love when they’re tired. “Me too. I told my boss that I’ll be handing in my two week’s notice when I come back. I know I said I’d wait but after the bullshit they pulled today I just couldn’t deal with it anymore.”

Chanyeol and Minseok burst into cheers, smothering Yixing with kisses once again. Chanyeol starts chittering about how they should all stay home together those two weeks, that he’ll bake something for Minseok’s boss to butter him up and get him to let Minseok work from home until Yixing starts his new job. Minseok just hums and buries his face into Yixing’s neck, scent light and bright with joy. Yixing slumps with relief, so worried he had made a mistake in quitting early.

He doesn’t know why he expected Minseok and Chanyeol to be upset with him. They’ve both hated his job since the first heat they tried to refuse him leave for. He just worried about being a provider for his mates, that not having a job, even for just the two weeks it’ll take for him to start at his new company, would make them question him as an alpha. It was stupid, _he_ was stupid for not leaving his job earlier.

Yixing pushes those thoughts from his mind. They don’t matter, not when he’s got both his mates in front of him in very affectionate moods. He submits himself to being smothered in love and attention, passed between Chanyeol and Minseok to be kissed silly as they wait for Minseok’s knot to go down.

“It’s a bad one, isn’t it,” Yixing asks when Chanyeol’s expression slowly begins to shift from bliss and joy to something like discomfort. 

He squirms and Minseok winces, nodding and pressing his hips more firmly against Chanyeol’s to keep their omega in place. “I figured he wouldn’t settle after just my knot, but I wanted to try.”

Chanyeol pouts, his lower lip begins to tremble. His eyes start to turn glassy. “I’m sorry,” he covers his face with his arms. Yixing frowns, a little gasp coming out when he sees tears begin to drip down to the nest. “I’m really sorry, you guys.”

“What? What are you apologizing for?” Yixing and Minseok work together to pull his arms away from his face, each one taking a cheek to cover in kisses, an eye to wipe clean of tears. Chanyeol shrugs and keeps crying, sobbing quietly and reaching out to both of his alphas for comfort. “Chanyeollie,” Yixing whispers, “Sweet boy, why do you think you have anything to apologize for?”

“This heat’s really bad an-and—and I don’t know!” Chanyeol wails and tosses his head back. “I need another knot and Minseok’s tired!”

Yixing and Minseok share a look, biting their tongues to keep from laughing as they crowd Chanyeol in with kisses and soft words. Reason tends to fly out the window during heats, though Chanyeol says Minseok and Yixing are far, far more irrational during their ruts than he could ever be. 

Yixing doesn’t know if he believes that, though he does remember once sobbing into Chanyeol’s arms because he had forgotten to pick up two extra cartons of Minseok’s favorite ice cream flavor at the store, meaning they only had three for Minseok to eat during his pre-rut snacking phase.

“Good thing I’m here then,” Yixing says. Chanyeol stops crying and blinks at him, realization dawning across his sweet face. He nods and smiles a big dopey grin. “You’re so fucking cute. Once Minseokkie’s knot goes down, I’m going to pin you on your belly and fuck the rest of the fever out of you, shove my knot in your greedy hole and make you settle down and rest. How does that sound?”

Chanyeol’s mouth falls into an ‘o’ and he stares at Yixing with wide eyes, soft, warbling noises floating out from between his lips. Minseok lets out a choked-off wheeze, hand holding onto Yixing for support before he shivers and moans brokenly.

Yixing can only stare in disbelief, “D-did you two just come again?” 

Minseok nods, narrowing his eyes at Yixing, not buying his innocent act for a second. “You know you can’t say shit like that to him when he’s got a knot in his ass.”

And maybe Yixing does, but he also loves to torment his mates whenever possible. There's just something so alluring in making Chanyeol come untouched, just from words and what his own imagination does with them. 

Minseok couldn't help but fall over the edge right alongside him, not when he's got his knot buried as deep in Chanyeol as it will go, surrounded by the soft, wet heat of his walls.

Yixing smirks and kisses both their cheeks in an apology he absolutely does not mean. Then he lies down beside them, resting, and waits for Minseok's knot to go down enough to pull out. He traces his fingertips across the planes of Minseok's back, down the soft lines of Chanyeol's arms and chest. He watches as Minseok kisses Chanyeol's neck, leaving behind little purple-red bruises and forcing mewls out of their omega's mouth. Yixing takes it upon himself to swallow a few of those pretty sounds, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's and refusing to part until his mate is batting weakly at his shoulders for rest.

Rest is the last thing he wants when Minseok is finally able to pull out, though. Minseok rolls off of Chanyeol and over onto his back with a groaning sigh. With no knot inside him to keep him happy and satisfied, Chanyeol starts squirming, whining, grabbing at Yixing with wanting, greedy hands. 

His palms are sweaty and they slip over Yixing's skin. His entire body is covered in sweat as the heat-fever makes a reappearance. 

"Fuck me! I'm ready, I want it," Chanyeol tries to pull Yixing down with his hands and legs, a big pout on his face when he realizes he's not strong enough when he's like this, that all those muscles earned at the gym have turned weak from heat and dehydration. 

Chanyeol's sweaty, but not so much so that Yixing can't get a good grip on him. Chanyeol yelps when Yixing grabs him around the waist and flips him onto his belly with one hand between his shoulder blades, keeping his chest flat against the bed. Slim hips are hiked up into the air a second later, forcing Chanyeol to get his knees underneath him and rest his weight on his trembling thighs, back forced into a beautiful slope as he's made to present himself. Minseok doesn't really care about presenting or any of the traditions regarding alpha-omega matings; for the most part, Yixing doesn't either.

There's just so something so fucking perfect about how pliant and soft Chanyeol goes when he's manhandled. He loves being settled into ancient positions and fucked like a bitch, even though he likes to pretend he doesn't, so full of pride. Outside of heat, he'll grouch about being fucked like this and come the second Yixing fills him up with cock. 

Manhandle him like this during heat, and sometimes that's all it takes to make him come. 

His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, dripping precum onto the blankets as he looks over his shoulder at Yixing with his pupils blown wide. He whines, whimpers, pushes his hips up higher into the air and tilts them back to show Yixing his hole. It's so wet, slick smeared between his cheeks and down his thighs, Minseok's cum leaking out of him in little rivulets. Yixing presses his thumb to the red, puffy rim and gently pulls at it to open him up, letting more cum escape.

"No! Don't! That's mine, I earned it! Xing, no, it needs to stay inside!" Chanyeol's scent suddenly screams distress and Yixing quickly moves to catch the trails of cum and push them back into Chanyeol, leaning down over his omega's back to whisper apologies.

Minseok giggles from beside them. He reaches over to pinch Yixing's thigh and shake his head in admonishment. "Quit teasing him. If you make him cry, I'm not helping you cheer him up again."

Yixing nods, still apologizing. "I should've known better. You're so good for us, such a slut for our cum even in heat. _Especially_ when you're in heat. All that matters is taking knots and getting filled up with cum, isn't that right?"

Chanyeol grumbles and pushes his ass back into the cradle of Yixing's hips. "Knot me," he demands, pushing out his lower lip in a pitiful frown. "You said you'd pin me down and fuck me. You promised!"

"I did, didn't I?" Yixing grabs his cock by the base and guides it between Chanyeol's cheeks to rut through the mess of sweat, cum, and slick. He's been hard since he stepped into the house and caught wind of Chanyeol's scent, started leaking precum when he made Minseok and Chanyeol come the first time. 

Yixing smears his cock with the mess of fluids. Chanyeol purrs and cants his hips back to help, pulsing out more and more slick. Minseok eggs him on by forcing him to turn his head so that his other alpha can kiss him dizzy; he reaches down and twists Chanyeol's poor, red, puffy nipples, likely already so sore from previous abuse. It's a damn good thing that Chanyeol loves being played with like that.

Cock throbbing in his hand as he guides the head to rest at Chanyeol's hole, Yixing doesn't bother warning his omega before sliding in all the way to the base in one smooth thrust. Chanyeol opens up beautifully for him, swallowing him down like it's the only thing his omega knows how to do. 

Chanyeol shrieks and claws at the blankets of the nest, gasping into Minseok's mouth as Yixing starts fucking him hard and fast. Yixing grins when Chanyeol's knees slip further apart on the blankets out of his control, sending his ass back onto Yixing's cock and shocking a cry out of his mouth. 

"Fuck," he sobs. "Fuck, god, Xing, so good."

Pleasure lights up Yixing's nerves when Chanyeol clenches down around him. He knows he's got a good angle when Chanyeol keeps trying to shift his hips away, shying away from the overwhelming sensation, panting out _unh-unh-unh_ with every thrust in.

Yixing holds his hips tight enough to bruise and makes him keep his hips exactly where they are. Heat is about showing absolutely no mercy, sending Chanyeol spiraling into pleasure as many times as he possibly can until the fever finally dies down. Minseok tends to be nicer than him about it, more gentle, more likely to give in when Chanyeol begs for a break. 

Yixing fucks Chanyeol until he's bawling his eyes out with pleasure and then knots him until he passes out into a dead sleep, perfectly satisfied and not likely to wake up until the heat is crawling under his skin again. 

"Tell Minseok how good it feels, Yeollie," Yixing leans down over Chanyeol's back to bite at his shoulders, his earlobes, the back of his neck, and the scar of Yixing's teeth over one of his scent glands. "Let me know I'm taking good care of you. I am, aren't I? Am I making you feel good?"

Chanyeol nods. He's got his eyes squeezed shut, clenching down on Yixing's cock in time with each thrust. "So g-good. It feels I'm going to come again. Oh!" His body jerks and Yixing looks down to see Minseok playing with the head of his cock, smearing precum back down the shaft.

"Come," Minseok purrs. "You can't help but come when you've got a nice, thick cock in you. Our sweet little puppy, such a slut for his alphas' cock that he comes so easy once he's got one in his hole. Come on, puppy, come Yixing's cock like a slut. You'll do it again and again once he knots you."

Real tears roll down Chanyeol's cheeks as he rocks his hips back into Yixing's and comes, spurred on by Minseok whispering filth in his ears, reminding him how all he needs when he's in heat is a nice cock in his ass. Yixing groans and grinds his hips against Chanyeol's ass as he feels their omega trying to milk him dry. Chanyeol begs for cum, choking out little pleas to be filled up nice and warm, that he's earned at least two more loads of it.

Yixing just keeps fucking him. He's close, but not close enough to knot yet, and he wants to see if he can make Chanyeol come one more time without a knot before he finally gives it to him.

He shifts his hips until he's got a perfect angle for grinding. He pulls out completely before thrusting in hard and fast to the base, then he grinds the head of his cock against a spot that makes Chanyeol's entire body tremble. He's gushing slick and sobbing, only still up on his knees because of Yixing's grip on his hips.

Yixing is gritting his teeth against the need to come, all his focus on wringing as much pleasure out of Chanyeol as possible. He's so wet and hot inside, walls soft and clinging so Yixing's cock, tight but so open for his alphas. 

Chanyeol's close again. He keeps trying to get Minseok to stop playing with his half-hard cock so he won't come so quickly, but he can't focus long enough to do much more than get a loose grip on Minseok's wrist before the pleasure takes over again and he starts thrusting into Minseok's hold.

"Come and I'll knot you," Yixing bites at the shell of Chanyeol's ear. His knot is already starting to swell, but he's pretty sure Chanyeol is too far gone to really notice. "See if you can make me come with your greedy little hole," he rubs at the rim and slips the tip of a finger inside to help pull it open for his growing knot. "You want my cum, don't you? Don't you want to earn it? Want to be so full you're leaking me and Minseok for _weeks?"_

Chanyeol comes dry and screams. 

"Shit," Yixing hisses as Chanyeol's body tries to lock him in, squeezing hard and tight as Chanyeol comes hard enough to leave him crying desperately into Minseok's chest. Yixing feels his knot swell bigger and bigger, forcing Chanyeol's body to open up even as it's trying its best to clench up.

The pleasure in Yixing's stomach pulls tighter and tighter as his knot reaches its full size. Chanyeol is trying so, so hard to milk him dry, begging for cum with those big pretty brown eyes. He grinds one more time into the wet heat of him before collapsing over Chanyeol's back and letting himself come.

Chanyeol shivers into a weak orgasm when Yixing's cock fills him up in throbbing bursts, sighing at the wet heat shooting deep inside him. His body contracts around Yixing's body over and over again to pull more and more cum from him.

When it's over and they've both come down, Yixing feels like he's been bled dry. He settles his weight over Chanyeol's back and sighs, ready to rest. Chanyeol nuzzles into Minseok and whimpers. He chews on his bottom lip and stares back at Yixing out of the corner of his eye. "I want more."

"What? More? The heat's still here?" Minseok and Yixing both check their omega over, feeling his forehead and shoving their faces into his neck to scent him. His fever is gone, cock completely soft and all signs of flush having disappeared for the moment. They've likely got a couple hours until the next wave hits, but Chanyeol is burying his face in his hands and pushing his hips back into Yixing's.

"Not the heat. I-it's just that I think Yixing should come again. I'm not full enough." Chanyeol's ears burn red. Minseok chokes down a snort. Yixing laughs and pinches Chanyeol's ass to make him squeak and lift his head up. Tears well up in his eyes again and he shakes his head when Minseok coos and goes to coddle him. "Don't make fun of me! It's not funny!"

"No," Yixing pushes himself upright again and starts grinding his hips again in a slow circular movement, dragging his knot against Chanyeol's walls to goad him into clenching down, "You're right, it's not funny. And I was so mean to you, wasn’t I? How about I make it up to you by filling you up some more?"

Chanyeol mewls, eager, needy, "Please. Please, Xing. I need it."

Yixing nods once before stilling his hips, biting back a smile at the whine that comes back from his omega in response. "You want me to come? Then work that pretty ass for me. Take what you need."

And Chanyeol starts throwing his hips back, forcing moans out of his own mouth as he works himself on Yixing's cock, determined to fill himself up with another load of cum before the knot goes down.

Minseok and Yixing share a look over Chanyeol's shoulder as they listen to their omega moan and beg for Yixing to come again. It's going to be a long heat.

♥ ♥ ♥ 

Chanyeol moans softly, arching his back and easing his hips back onto Yixing’s cock. Minseok’s hands are tight on his hips as they help guide him backwards until his ass is flush to Yixing’s cock, Yixing’s palms smoothing up and down the line of Chanyeol’s spine to soothe him, keep him calm and loose so that the strain of taking both his alphas’ cocks at once isn’t too overwhelming. “You’re doing so well, puppy,” Minseok coos up from where the alpha is lying underneath him. “Do you feel how well you’re taking us? You’re so fucking perfect, so hot and wet for your alphas.”

“And fucking tight.” Yixing lets out a grunt as he grinds his hips forward into Chanyeol’s ass. 

His eyes roll back from the stretch. He’s more than loose enough to take both their cocks without any pain after two days into a heat—he can usually take both of them outside of heat with enough patience—but he’s just so _open._ His alphas are thick and make him feel almost too full, like he can’t move, like if he presses a hand to his belly he can feel them inside him. He can’t, he’s tried before, but it still fucking feels like it. He tries it now, but there’s nothing there but a little swell from all the cum he’s begged his alphas to stuff him full with.

“Good?” Minseok laughs when Chanyeol collapses on top of him, face pressed into his shoulder. He scratches a hand through Chanyeol’s hair and kisses his temple. Chanyeol manages a weak nod, clenching down on the cocks inside him and letting out a whimper when it just makes them press harder into his prostate.

It’s so hot. His body is hot, slick with sweat and tears and the mess of cum and slick that ends up smeared across his skin between rounds. The heat burns underneath his skin; it makes him dizzy and needy, like he’s spiraling out of control as his body begs for a knot to fill the aching emptiness sitting at the core of him. He clings onto Minseok with both hands for support, secure in the certainty that his alphas have him, that they’re going to take care of him.

They’ve taken such good care of him already. Comforting him, feeding him, snuggling with him, keeping him as clean as they possibly can, fucking him whenever he needs it. 

“So good,” he sighs. “Do I feel good too?” 

“You feel _amazing,_ ” Yixing gives a few gentle thrusts that make pleasure prickle in Chanyeol’s belly, eyelids slipping shut. “You always do, Chanyeol. You’re perfect.”

A shiver runs down his spine as Yixing’s lips pass over the freshly bitten mark on the side of his neck. Yixing got a little too wild the night before, Minseok goading him on too long. He got it in his head that he needed to refresh his claim on Chanyeol, make sure his mark was visible from fucking space, so he bit down over the scar and knotted Chanyeol so well he blacked out.

He woke up to his alphas babbling out apologies, tears in their eyes as they scurried around the room fetching bandages and water and Chanyeol’s favorite snacks. It wasn’t the first time one of them had bitten him during a heat or a rut, and it surely won’t be the last. Chanyeol wonders if he should bother telling them one of these days that he _likes_ being bitten, that the apologies and guilt are unnecessary.

He probably _should_ tell them, but then he’d lose out on all the pampering they give him to assuage that guilt afterwards. 

Chanyeol smiles and relaxes into the rocking sensation of being fucked from behind. Yixing’s working him open in short, stilted thrusts, making sure he can take whatever his alphas are ready to give. Minseok plants his feet and joins in the rhythm. His hips jerk upwards and Chanyeol is forced to take some of his own weight back onto his hands and knees. He lets out little gasps, drooling on Minseok’s chest because he can’t figure out to close his mouth, as he feels his alphas’ cocks move inside him, sliding past each other as they thrust in counterpoint.

“You should see your face, puppy,” Minseok grabs him by the back of the neck to pull him in for a kiss. His alpha’s face is red with exertion, eyes a little dazed from pleasure. He can only imagine what his own face looks like, what stupid, fucked out expressions he’s pulling from how fucking good it feels to have both of his alphas fucking him open.

His breaths come in pants, heavy, labored, shocked right back out of him by the force of Minseok and Yixing thrusting hard and fast. Their cocks are so hard inside him, so hot and heavy. They’re pressed so tightly against his walls that he swears he can feel them throb in time with his alphas’ heartbeats. 

Sex is always good with Minseok and Yixing, but the heat has just made it go on _so long._ It’s slowly coming to an end, but he’s just so tired. Everything feels so heavy, his eyelids, his body, even his emotions feel like they’re weighing him down. He’ll probably have a nice long cry in Minseok and Yixing’s arms after this round is over for no other reason than he feels like he needs to.

And his alphas won’t bat an eyelash. They’re so used to the normal course of his heats, the way it saps every last bit of energy and leaves him weepy and clingy and unable to stop them from spoiling him stupid. They love it, love getting to indulge in those provider instincts and dote on him.

“So good for us,” Yixing shifts his rhythm into slow, deep thrusts that leave Chanyeol sobbing, trembling as pleasure pools in his gut and slowly spreads out to the very tips of his fingers and toes. “You’re so good for us. Remember when we met? We saw you from the across the dance floor. You were the hottest fucking omega in that club and you were so shy when we approached you that I thought you weren’t interested. Do you remember that?”

Chanyeol manages a nod. “Uh-huh—oh, oh, M-Minseok, fuck, _please_ right there!”

“I remember that night too. We thought you wanted us to leave until I caught whiff of your scent. You smell so goddamn good when you’re wet. You looked like you were going to pass out when we asked you to dance and I remember telling Yixing that I thought you were too cute to be just a hook-up, that we had to get to know you a little better.” Minseok grins up at him and shifts his hips again to keep the head of his cock dragging against Chanyeol’s prostate. His fingers trail soothing lines up and down Chanyeol’s back, whispering soft reminders for him to breathe, to let them know if it all becomes too much however he can. 

Yixing’s lips trail down Chanyeol’s spine, over each individual vertebrae. “Good thing I listened to you. Because now we’ve got such a pretty boy all to ourselves and we love him so much. We love you _so_ much, Yeol.”

“Love you too,” Chanyeol hiccups. His arms shake and threaten to give out on him from pleasure and emotion and the sheer exhaustion of getting fucked and knotted for two days in a row. His elbows try to give out on him and send him face first into Minseok’s shoulder. But Yixing’s faster than gravity, one arm wrapping around his chest and hauling back and up until his back is pressed flush to Yixing’s chest.

“Don’t worry. I would never let you fall,” Yixing bites down gently on Chanyeol’s earlobe to make him shiver and gush out more and more slick.

He lets out a shout, eyes going wide as he clutches helplessly to the arm barred around his chest. Like this, sitting up straight with his ass on Minseok’s hips and his back to Yixing’s chest, it feels like they can shove their cocks in deep enough to make him feel it in the back of his throat.

And they fucking try to.

They fuck him hard and deep, syncing their rhythms until they’re movng in unison. Their cocks slide together, slide against his walls and leave him panting, leaking slick and overwhelmed with pleasure. It’s so much, so good and wonderful and _right_ that he just wants more.

“Ah! M-Min—Xing! More, please!” Chanyeol’s moans are broken up into staccato hiccups, jolting each time his alphas’ hips drill up into him. Pleasure builds and builds in his gut, cock half-hard against his thigh but drooling precum. It feels so good it hurts; the drag of his alphas’ cocks in and out of him over and over. Minseok’s knot is slowly starting to swell, stretching him a little bit wider with each thrust. 

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please, please, I’m so close.”

“Then come, puppy.” Minseok grabs Chanyeol’s hips tight, pulls them down as he thrusts up to force a sob out of Chanyeol’s mouth. His knot grows and Yixing’s cock presses it hard against Chanyeol’s walls. “Yeah, fuck,” Minseok tosses his head back against the pillows, “You get so tight once you get even the hint of a knot, don’t you? Just so greedy for it, want to keep it deep inside your pretty little hole so that you can have it all to yourself.”

Yixing leaves gentle nips along the breadth of Chanyeol’s shoulders. His breath is hot against his skin, little grunts leaving Yixing’s lips. Yixing’s hips pull back until his cock is all the way out and Chanyeol whines and tries to rock his own hips back to make his alpha fill him up again. It’s too empty with just Minseok now, he feels too open, stretched so wide that he _needs_ Yixing’s cock to fill him up and make him feel whole again. Minseok holds him tight, keeps him still. 

Yixing grabs him by the jaw and turns his head to kiss him wet and hot, mouths sliding against each other until Chanyeol’s light-headed and gasping. “Do you want my knot too,” Yixing whispers against his lips. 

Chanyeol nods, helpless, whimpering, nails leaving little crescents in Yixing’s forearm. “Please, wa-want it. Knot me. I can take it, I can take both of you, promise.”

“We know you can. We love watching you take our knots, love how much you love it. You take us so well, Chanyeollie, such a pretty slut, ready to do anything for your alphas, especially if it’ll get you a cock or a knot. If I give you my knot, will you come for us?” Yixing teases the head of his cock against the puffy, cum-smeared rim of Chanyeol’s hole and coos into his ear when he lets out a pathetic mewl.

“Yes! Yes, I will! I promise! Fuck, _please,_ Xing, I’m so close! I’ll come, I’ll come!” Minseok’s been grinding his cock and knot into Chanyeol this whole time, pressing hard against the sensitive spots that make him shake and clench and he feels like he’s three seconds away from coming dry. The heat is roaring in his ears, burning hot under his skin and in his belly. He squirms in his alphas’ hold and begs, pleas falling off his tongue as Minseok’s knot swells inside him and drives him to the edge.

Yixing slides in deep, all the way to the hilt, deep. His growing knot pushes past Chanyeol’s rim and then he’s so _full._ Yixing and Minseok’s thick cocks are pressed tight together, knots crammed against Chanyeol’s walls and stretching him wider, wider, _wider._

Chanyeol’s so full he can barely breathe and he knows those knots are only going to get bigger. And then his alphas will cum and fill him up so well and he’ll finally be able to rest because he’ll be _full._

He gasps for air once, twice, clenching down tight around the cocks inside him, and then he comes with a sobbing moan.

He can hear his alphas hiss and groan as he comes hard on their knots. He can hear them telling him how good he is, how pretty he looks when he comes. But it all feels so far away. He’s too lost in his own head, in the pleasure. Yixing and Minseok’s knots are hard, hot, heavy weights inside him that feels so good when he squeezes down around them. 

Yixing likes to tell him sometimes, when he’s just waking up in the morning and too tired to want to leave the warmth of his arms, that he’s a fucking _vise_ when he comes, clenching down on a cock or fingers like they’re there to make him feel good. Minseok says that nothing feels better around a knot than Chanyeol mid-orgasm, tight and hot and rocking his hips in little circles to get more friction on his prostate.

He feels it when his alphas start to come though, Minseok first with Yixing following soon after. Heat spreads deep inside of him, wet and heavy and so good he comes again, just a little. 

Pleasure comes in waves, washing over him as his orgasm and the knots inside him leech the heat from his veins. It’s rare his heat survives the two of them working him over together like this. Knotting him together is almost like an end of heat and end of rut ritual for the three of them, a nice, easy way to burn out the rest of the hormones in their system so that they have more time to cuddle and recuperate before they have to face the real world again.

Chanyeol squirms until Yixing and Minseok roll the three of them onto their sides to ride out their aftershocks. Chanyeol yawns until his jaw pops and then snuggles into Minseok’s chest.

“‘M so full,” he sighs, smiling as he settles into the pleasantly aching fullness of two knots inside him, belly a little rounder than usual after taking two days’ worth of cum. “I think I want a baby.”

Yixing and Minseok snort and he fights to open his eyes and pin each of his alpha with the nastiest glares in existence. Yixing kisses the knob at the top of his spine in apology; Minseok nuzzles his nose against the crown of his head. “We’re not making fun of you, sweet puppy,” Minseok purrs. “You just always get like this once we get enough cum in you. It’s sweet and we love it and we’d love to give you a baby someday. But you told me the day before your heat started to never listen to you about puppies when you’re in heat.” 

Chanyeol pouts, letting out little grumbling noises even as he lets himself be soothed by the fingers in his hair. Time passes slowly, the sun going down outside the window, and Chanyeol slowly comes out of his heat. 

The more his head clears, the more he realizes Minseok is absolutely right. He gets a little puppy-crazy during heats. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he reaches back for Yixing’s hand and brings it up to cover his face. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Don’t listen to me. I don’t want a baby, I just want cuddles.”

“And we are happy to provide,” Yixing sounds so sleepy as he snuggles up to Chanyeol’s back. “Nap or bath, Yeollie?”

“Nap. Holy fuck I need a nap. But...could one of you get me something to eat once your knots go down? I’m really hungry.” Chanyeol bats his eyelashes at his alphas, pushing his lower lip out into the prettiest pout he can manage. “You guys just fuck me so well that it wears me out.”

Yixing laughs, nipping at Chanyeol’s ears in punishment for being such a little shit. “You just love to flatter, don’t you? Trying to butter us up.”

“He just knows how to get us to do things for him,” Minseok shakes his head and tugs gently at a lock of matted, sweaty hair. Chanyeol watches as Minseok reaches back and snatches his phone off the nightstand. “And it works every fucking time. I’ll order something from that Chinese place you two like now and it should be here by the time one of us can pull out.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol sing-songs, pressing little kisses all over Minseok’s face. “I love you both _so_ much. So much that I won’t complain even a little when we have to clean the cum out of me. _And_ I won’t get whiny when Minseok has to work from home tomorrow and can’t give me all his attention.”

There’s a beat of silence before all three of them burst out into raucous laughter. There has never and will never be a day where Chanyeol doesn’t get whiny for attention. He knows he’s going to have Yixing all to himself all day, wrapped around his little finger and happy to do whatever Chanyeol asks, but Minseok’s going to be stuck in his office answering emails and making sure none of his projects have fallen to pieces over the past few days without him there to micromanage them. It’ll only take him a few hours, five at the absolute most, but Chanyeol’s still going to whine when Minseok goes to leave the nest in the morning.

If he’s going to have two alphas’ teeth marks in his neck, he’s going to have two alphas to cuddle with after his heat. And that’s that.

“Just say you’ll love us forever,” Yixing cranes his neck around to kiss the tip of Chanyeol’s nose and make him go cross-eyed. “That’ll be an easier promise to keep.”

“But I already do love you forever! How can I promise it if it’s already happened?” Chanyeol blinks, putting on the sweet, innocent expression he knows his alphas go nuts over. It works like a fucking charm.

“You’re so fucking cute! I cannot stand you!”

“You know what you’re doing! You know exactly what you’re doing and we know what you’re doing and I hate it because it works every single time!” 

Chanyeol just luxuriates between his two alphas with the biggest, dopiest grin on his face, perfectly content to be fawned over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! I'll post my links here after I'm revealed!


End file.
